


The Silas and Cain Fiasco

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand Children Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Smut, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: Patrick tops both Cain and Silas. Because why the fuck not?





	The Silas and Cain Fiasco

when cain and silas are dragged into the room, the door is shut and locked behind them. patrick had snatched both of them from their rooms, and now they were in here.

“patrick, what on earth are y—” cain started, but patrick hushed him as he started to bind him into the wall, where he couldn’t move. silas sat passively on the floor, looking up at patrick with fearful eyes.

patrick came over slowly, cooing in a comforting tone to calm down the nervous council member, pecking his lips.

“you’re so good.” patrick whispered, sliding silas’s shirt off and moving his hand into his pants, gently stroking and squeezing him. “so, so good.”

silas whimpered, trembling and closing his eyes partially as patrick slowly pushed them over so he was on top. silas wriggled underneath him, his cool, calm demeanor quickly lost while pinned under the taller clockhand, but he didn’t particularly fight as patrick teasingly stroked him.

finally, patrick flipped silas on his back, pulling his pants off completely and sliding a finger into him, making silas gasp and shake. as patrick moved, he added one, then two more, until silas was a whimpering, trembling mess.

“please.” silas muttered, but patrick kissed his cheek, shaking his head.

“soon.”

cain fought against his bonds, but they wouldn’t let go. silas was completely immersed into patrick’s actions, his eyes closed as he whined softly through his teeth.

finally, patrick moved his hand away from the small clockhand below him, peering at cain. for a moment, cain had no idea what he was looking at, before he looked down. he was hard as a rock, making him uncomfortably squirm, his arms twisting against the rope.

patrick smirked, gently getting off of silas and cupping his face.

silas looked up at him, confused and wanting nothing more than for patrick to continue.

“now now, silas.” patrick warned, grinning. “don’t you think cain deserves some, too?”

silas slowly looked over at the bound clockhand, before nodding. “uh-huh.”

patrick strode over to the black-haired council member, untying him, but quickly binding him back down, to the floor, on his knees with his legs spread apart. silas began to trek over, and patrick winked at him, signaling for silas to do… something cain didn’t understand quite yet.

silas shifted, finally on his knees in front of cain as he started to unzip his pants.

cain quickly turned red. “what the fuck are you _doing?!”_

“what you need.” silas responded, gently pulling out cain’s member as patrick stared.

patrick went back into the corner for a moment, before returning with something small. he got behind silas, sliding something cold and small into him, grinning as silas moaned loudly.

as patrick moved to sit behind cain, silas slowly dipped his head down, taking cain into his mouth. cain seemed to tense immediately, his face turning bright red as he clenched his fist.

“ _silas.”_ he breathed out, trying his hardest not to moan, but moments later, he could feel patrick’s hands on his waist, teasing him ever more.

patrick quietly slipped cain’s pants off up to his knees, moving two fingers in front of cain’s mouth, prodding his lips. cain hesitantly opened his mouth, having trouble closing it around his fingers from his soft moans.

cain sucked on his fingers, moaning and fluttering his eyes as silas sucked him off. he could hear a small buzzing sound, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that patrick had pressed something on a small remote, making silas force his eyes to shut tightly as he bucked his hips. he could feel silas moaning around him, and moments later, patrick moved his fingers out of his mouth.

cain panted, thinking patrick was done bothering him, before he suddenly felt something slick and warm enter him. immediately, he was tense, eyes going wider than moons as he cried out in surprise. he could practically sense patrick’s grin as he slowly fucked him with his fingers.

soon enough, cain was shaking harder than the vibrator in silas, and patrick moved his fingers out with a small pop. cain panted, but softly, he managed to whine. he wanted it back.

“don’t worry, cainy.” patrick murmured. “i’m just getting started.”

he felt patrick doing something to himself behind him, before he felt something much larger and much different suddenly slamming into him.

cain gasped for air, his entire face hot as his body writhed against the two other men. patrick slammed roughly into him, making him rock back and forth as he moaned and whimpered. his nails dug into the floor as his head tilted backwards, his eyes shut tight.

silas licked at cain while sucking roughly, his entire body shaking as the vibrator only got more intense. patrick was proud of what he had reduced them too.

silas was the first to come, crying out before he released, getting his and cain’s pants dirty. but neither one cared as cain loudly cried out, bucking his hips back into patrick, in unison with his own thrusts.

“please!” cain cried out loudly, and he could feel patrick’s nails digging into him. cain was beginning to feel something tighten in his gut, ever so slowly beginning to increase, before—

“m-m- _master!”_ cain screamed out, finally releasing into silas’s mouth, going completely slack, slumping against patrick’s warm body.

he could feel silas and patrick both lose their grip on him as he was untied, before he felt something soft covering him.

silas was pressed up against him, under a warm blanket patrick had tucked them both under, kissing both of their foreheads.

“you both did so good.” patrick cooed.

cain didn’t respond, having already fallen half asleep, and silas gently smiled. patrick couldn’t resist, snuggling between the two and letting them curl up against him.

soon enough, all three were deep asleep.

 


End file.
